


I Missed You More

by EmilyTheHybrid



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, WWE - Freeform, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyTheHybrid/pseuds/EmilyTheHybrid
Summary: Dean misses Seth. Seth misses Dean. Dean gets into his hotel room after a long interview and wants to relax. But once he gets in he finds Seth doing something that pushes him over the edge.





	

Dean walks out of the hot room that his latest interview was taking place. Luckily it was only in the lobby of the hotel he was staying at with the rest of his co workers. He let out a tired sigh, but was thankful that the damn thing was over. He was tired of having to go to these things and answer the same questions over and over again. It was like he was on loop. 

Dean shook his head at his thoughts and proceeded to head upstairs and to his hotel room, which he was sharing with the one and only, Seth Rollins. He didnt want to but no other rooms were available and seth was the only one who didn't have a partner to stay with already. 

Dean felt his jaw clench at the thought of Seth. Not in a "I hate you way" more in a "I wish I didn't love you" way. After Dean turned on him and Roman, he had been heart broken. Dean never found himself out of love with him though. It seems that he fell even harder for the younger man after that. And he hated himself for it. 

Once he made it up the stair to his hotel room, he scours though the pockets of his jeans for his key. Ironically we were the ones put on the floor with no one else we work with. They probably did that because we were so loud all the time while we were actually friends and they don't want to take their chances. 

Before he finds his key in his back pocket, Dean hears a voice coming from the inside of the room. It was loud and whinny almost like a porno was being shot inside the room. Dean turns his attention to the door, feeling around his pocket to grab the key out before slowly opening the door. He doesn't enter quite yet. He pokes his head in and looks around. Once he looks to the right of the door, where the beds are, he feels a wave of both shock and pure lust roll over the lunatic. 

There, sprawled out on the bed, no covers to cover his shame, sat Seth stroking his cock, moaning out Stanford moans under his breath. Dean couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen Seth anywhere near like this since the day before he broke his heart. Dean felt a flash of anger wash over him but tried to not let it get to him. Dean wanted Seth. Dean wanted Seth in more ways than one. But at this very moment, Dean wanted Seth moaning because of him. He wanted Seth to scream his name again. 

He quietly walked in and shit the door, unnoticed by the younger boy. He just smirked and walked over to Seth, his eyes wandered over his body, but kept a close eye on the important parts. (If ya know what I mean). He clears his throat to catch Seth's attention. 

Seth jumps and once his eyes reach dean's he quickly covers himself up with pillows and just stares at him, scared. Seth's eyes were wide and almost innocent. Dean just wanted to melt in them, but he stood strong and didn't fall into his lap like a dog. 

"Whatcha doing there, buddy?" Dean said with a smirk. Seth just pants loudly, which just makes Dean giggle. 

"Oh, princess no need to cover up" Dean started. Dean crawled on the bed, grabbing the pillow that was covering his Seth's member. 

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Dean finished with a cheesey smirk plastered on his face. Seth's breathing quickened. Seth had been so embarrassed. For the past year, Seth has been forced to do all of these horrible things to his former lover, Dean. He couldn't stand what he had to do but he couldn't loose his career. His career was his baby and he couldn't just find a new one. But the pain in his chest from having to hurt the one he loved most was the worst pain. Seth just wanted to be dean's again. He loved him. 

Dean traced his finger up the base of Seth's cock, trying to make him say something back. Seth just swallowed hard and tried to mutter out words. 

"W-what are y-you doing De-dean?" he asked nervously, trying to back away from his ex lovers touch. Dean grabbed his hips and pulled him back. 

"I caught you, Seth." Dean said as he looked over Seth's bare body, biting his lip while he did. 

"How about we forget about the past? Just for now. We can do what ever you like. And I can help you get rid of your little problem myself." Dean said. Seth couldn't help but be even more turned on. He bit his bottom lip and nodded. This made Dean smile like a mad man. 

Dean leaned over Seth. He let his long fingers trace over the other man's stomach. Seth couldn't take the lack of him doing anything so he grabbed Dean's head and pulled him down into a kiss. It was rough and needy and all Dean could do was kiss back. After a few moments, Dean pulled away and rested his head on Seth's. 

"Eager, are we?". Dean asked jokingly. 

"Shut up" Seth retorted in a breathless state. 

Once again Seth pulled Dean into a kiss. Dean then moved from his mouth to his jaw line, to his neck. This made the younger boy squirm and moan under Dean's touch. This is exactly what Dean wanted. What Dean needed from Seth. Dean nibbled slightly on Seth's tender skin. Seth pushed his head down more into his neck, begging for more. Dean decided to just do something pretty bold in the heat of the moment. He sucked and nibbled the middle of Seth's neck, creating a mark of what he wished was still his. Seth didn't seem to mind, he just sat there, drawing deans spine with his nails. 

Dean pulls back and hovered over Seth once again, breathing heavily while letting his lips turn to a smile. 

"I missed you." Dean stated. He then leaned down to the other man's lips and gave him a sloppy kiss before he pulls away to speak again. 

"I want you to be mine again." he added on. Not thinking about what he said at this point. 

" I want to own you. Mark you. Make you mine." he said in a more gruff tone. Seth just looked him in the eyes and let a smile form on his face. 

"Then do it." Seth dared him in a moment of confidence. Dean just growled, letting his lust take over his body once again. He grabbed Seth and pulled him on top of him. Seth just let him. It was like he was a rag doll. Just letting him do what ever he wanted to his body. 

Once Dean had shifted their positions, he started to grand his hips into Seth's ass. Seth just sat their and straddled his waist. Not caring what he did as long as he did something

"Come here, baby." Dean said while pulling Seth's hips to his chest so his hard member was right above his face. 

"What do you want me to do, princess?" Dean asked quietly but it was still seductive at the same time. Seth just grinded his hips down and made a noisy whine. 

"Ah, ah, ah. You gotta use your big boy words." Dean said playfully. Seth just sighed and opened his mouth to speak. Trying to make a sentence. 

"Please suck me. I want to feel good. Please." he begged to the man below him. Dean just smirked

"Good boy." was all Dean said before licking up the bottom of Seth's cock. He hears Seth let out some strangled words. Dean just continued and licked up it again. Once he reached the head, he let his tounge swirl around it. He did that for a few moments before abruptly shoving as much of it as he could down his throat. That left the man on top of him a moaning mess. Yelling out curse words and "yes" over and over. Dean just hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head. 

Seth grabbed a chunk of the older mans curly hair and pushed him down, needing more. Dean complied and let his tounge do the work around what was in his mouth before continuing the rhythm he had before. Seth felt like he could fall back, his legs were shaking like mad. What he felt was just too intense. He backed away from deans warm mouth and gave him a kiss. The kiss was wet, messy and, breathless. 

Seth just scooted down the mans hips and sat on his thighs. He then pulls at the fabric of deans black tank top. Just begging for it to be off. Dean felt what he was saying and quickly pulled it off his body. Seth bit his lip at the sight of dean's body. Something he hasn't been able to admire in a year. Seth leans down to kiss down his stomach and around the band of his now exposed boxers. He pulled at the start of Dean's pants. He stands up and tanks down the older man's pants with his boxers. 

He sits back on his legs and with a huge grin he mockingly said "what do you want me to do, princess?"

Dean just scoffs. Dean pushes Seth's head down to his now completely hard member. Seth bites his lip slightly before just fully taking Dean's cock into his mouth. He moans quietly, which sends shivers down Dean's spine. Dean grabs Seth's hair and guides him. He pushes his head down slowly and raises it even slower. He lets go of the boys hair, thinking he got the message of how he wants it. Seth did exactly what Dean wanted and Dean didn't even have to say a word. 

"Sethhhh." Dean moaned out. He continued to do this for about three minutes before he finally grabbed Seth's hair and brought his face to his. 

"Such a good little slur for me, Seth." Dean spoke. Seth just nodded. Dean pushed Seth on his stomach and pinned his arms above his head. 

"You wanna get fucked, little slut?" Dean asked with lust in his eyes. 

"Yes! Yes I do!" Seth nearly screamed. Dean chucked before getting up and walking to his luggage. He scoured through it to find lube and a condom. Seth began to grow impatient. He squirmed, begging to be touched again. 

Dean struts back over and and opens the condom. After he wiggled that on he lathers himself with the lube and then pits s little extra on his fingers to put on Seth. Once Dean's fingers reach his hot hole, Seth pushes back slightly, wanting to have more. He wanted Dean inside him. Dean pushed his hips down and held his waist to the bed with his free hand. 

"I'll tell you when you are allowed to do that" Dean whispered to the young man. Seth just let out a small whimper and nodded. 

Dean puts in one finger painfully slow. Seth made a small moan but the moan could at the same time be from a porn. He again let out a few curse words. Dean moved his finger around a small bit and then added the second. Seth ground his hips into the bed in pleasure. He hasn't had this in such a long time, nobody will even know just how much he missed it. 

Dean began to scissor his fingers inside of Seth. In return, Dean got a mixture of "yes" and "oh my god yes" from Seth. Seth is a mess. Moaning profusely into the mattress. Dean soon removes his fingers from Seth. Dean grabs Seth and pulls him up so he can whisper in his ear. 

"You ready?" Dean whispers. Slighly biting his earlobe after.

"Yes! Please just fuck me already!" Seth exclaims, not car ring about howxloud he was or who would hear him. 

Dean pushes Seth back down onto the mattress and holds him down by placing his left hand in between his shoulder blades. He lines himself up with Seth's hole. He puts in the tip slowly, letting the younger man get used to the feeling of being stretched out. Seth moans out as loud as he could. Once again not caring about the thin walls of the room. Dean slowly began to push in a little more. Little by little, Dean was more inside of Seth. The man felt as if he was in heaven, and Seth was the gateway inside. 

Dean made a steady and slow rythem. Thrusting in and out a little too slow for Seth. Dean was fully aware of this fact, but it was too fun to tease him. He wanted him to beg for more, beg for him. 

"Faster." Seth mumbles under his breath. Dean cocks his head as if he didn't hear what his lover just said.

"What was that, baby?" Dean asked menacingly. Seth wasn't happy that he had to repeat himself, but he wasn't going to sound angry. All he did was grit his teeth slightly before he opened his mouth to repeat himself.

"I said faster." he spat, not meaning to sound so angry and demanding. Dean pulled Seth's long hair by the roots and began to whisper in his ear

"Thinking you can make demands, huh. That won't get you anywhere princess. That will make me go even slower. Now what did you say, Seth?" he whispered dominance present in his tone of voice. Seth just swallowed hard. His breath quickened and he struggled to even make sound now. 

Dean pulled harder at Seth's hair.

"Hm?" he added. Dean wanted to torture this boy to no end. At least that's how Seth felt. 

"Please go faster, I need you to go faster." Seth managed. Once those words hit deans ears, he quickened his trusts immediately. Not slowly or gradually, he just started to slam into him. Their skin slapling together to make very loud friction noises. Seth falls limp. Pleasure raising through his whole body. It actually surprises Seth that he has lasted so long with Dean considering how bad he had wanted him. 

Dean scratches down Seth's back, leaving trails of where his nails dug into the soft skin. This caused Seth to arch his back, letting out a moan as his did. 

Dean then grabs a big chunk of Seth's hair and pulled it to keep his back arched and to have something to hold. 

"I could fuck you all day, Princess." Dean said proudly. Seth just let out an approving noise. Dean momentarily pulls out of Seth. Seth lets out a small whine in protest. 

Dean climbs next to Seth, getting as close to him as he could. He grabbed Seth's waist and moves him onto his side. Dean lets his arms wrap around Seth to pull him as close as he can be. He quickly moves his hand down to position his hard, now leaking with precum, member against Seth's hole once again. Once it is in position, dean places his hand back where it was on the other man's body and holds him tight while he pushes himself in once again.

Dean goes in fast this time. Slamming into the walls of Seth's tight ass. Seth screams out. He felt pain but that pain soon turned into pure pleasure and he was in heaven. The fact that the man who he left heart broken is now fucking him senseless in their forcedly shared hotel room, turned Seth on more than Dean could even know. He felt his stomach tense as dean's thrusts kept the same pace as the first. Seth knew he would not be able to last much longer. He knew from past experience that he can't just cum, because when it comes to his ex lover, Dean, you need permission. Seth decided to prolong this feeling even longer and tried to restrain himself. Not just because of Dean's reaction, but because he wants this to last forever. 

Dean lets out a few low growls with each thrust. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge as he heard Seth moaning and whimpering under his touch. 

"You like that princess?" dean asked seductively. Seth nodded vigorously.

"Yes, I love it, I love it!" Seth blurted out, dazed by pure pleasure. This made Dean go harder and faster, just those two words were needed to want Seth even more than he did before. This nearly sent both of then over the edge but with all of his lasting energy, Seth controlled himself, but at the cost of muttering out words he didn't want out just yet. 

"I'm so close." Seth blurted out. Dean just chuckled and held on tighter to the man. 

"Go ahead baby, you've done so good, cum for me." Dean whispered while continuing to wreck the younger man's hole. Seth let himself release all over his stomach and Dean moved his fingers down to whip it up. Once he has a good amount of his fingers, he lifts hist fingers to his mouth and licks them clean. 

"You taste good, darling." Dean stated, slowing down slightly. He pulls out of Seth's hole and removesthe condom and throws it somewhere across the room. Seth readjusts himself so he is lying on his back. Dean sits on top of his chest a d waits for Seth to catch the hint. 

Seth soon grabs the shaft of Dean's leaking cock and lifts his head slightly to place it in his mouth. Seth licks the tip clean before bobbing his head down to suck it. Dean moans out a few times, letting the younger man know how good he is doing. 

"Ugh, I'm gonna cum, princess." Dean stated with a heavy, shakey voice. Seth just sucked harder until he felt a warm liquid shoot down this throat. Dean groans and mutters a few curse words under his breath as he rides out his high. Seth swallows all of the thick liquid and pulls himself off of Dean. Dean falls off and lands on the empty space of the bed next to Seth. 

Dean pulls Seth's head closer to his and kisses his forehead lightly. 

"I missed you, Seth.'' Dean says in a soft voice. Seth just smiles snuggles into Dean. 

" I missed you more, you lunatic." Seth giggles out. Soon they both fall asleep in each others arms. Both happy and satisfied.


End file.
